Between Life and Death
by Blossom Sakura
Summary: Sakura has been having scary dreams lately, but they're feeling so real, she's appearing with scars all over her body. What is happening?


****

Between Life and Death

__

(Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I am simply continuing own from the series. However, I do happen to own the Life, Death and Soul cards, despite the fact many others have created them before me. I have also created the costumes stated in this story)

"is talking"

'is thinking' 

-- is dream state -- [italics added]

**** means time/scene change ****

**__**

~~~~ 

__

-- A lone figure was floating toward her. The figure was heavily cloaked in robes of midnight black. His bony hands gripped a tall weapon, tightly. The weapon had a long hilt, made from a refined metal. It was shining in the moonlight. At the top was a curved scythe. The point was extremely sharp. He raised the weapon high above his head and an evil cackle escaped his mouth. His laughter echoed off into the night sky. He plunged the weapon downward, slicing through the air with grace. The point of the scythe drove into the very heart of a fallen person, whose breath had become short and ragged. A cry rang out. He continuously slashed at the person's arms with the scythe, causing wounds to form. Crimson red blood dripped. The last thing that person ever saw was a pair of narrowed ruby red eyes. --

It was after this dream; a girl awoke with a scream. Her pale pink pyjamas clung to her slender body, plastered to her clammy skin, which was wet from her sweat. The auburn hair that framed her face was messed up and tangled, strands of her fringe stuck to her forehead. Her emerald green eyes gave a look of fear. The girl was gasping for air. 

"Was that a dream?" She asked herself. Her head was spinning. The girl averted her gaze from the door to her hands, which were clutching her sheets tightly, the material bunched up in her hands. Her arms were scarred, as if a knife had continuously slashed them. The wounds looked raw. Circles of dry blood surrounded the cuts. She winced, for the pain was unimaginable. Her intoxicating green eyes widened as she remembered her dream. It was time to bring out her Star Cards once more.

The girl tugged at a strange key on a chain around her neck. It was pink, with a pink circle at the top. In the centre of the hollow circle was a three dimensional star, with five points. To the sides of the circle, were two angel-like wings. A key. Her key. The Star Key. 

__

"Key to the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" 

The girl chanted an incantation in a singsong voice. A pale pink aura surrounded the girl's body, its force pressuring the key to float in the air above her cupped hands. The incantation was complete. The key's handle expanded. She grabbed the Star Staff and twirled it above her head. Her many years of cheerleading paid off. The girl chanted another spell.

__

"Thy mistress of thy cards, Sakura, commands thee to awaken! Dream!" 

There was a wispy rush of wind. Green particles of a body swirled around in the air, not unlike a famous tornado. A white figure appeared, still spinning. The folds of her long dress fluttered in the magical breeze. She wore a white shawl that hung neatly over her shoulders, running down her back. The figure had a white headdress on her head that pointed upward. Her hair fell silkily over her shoulders. She curtsied. 

"Yes, mistress?" She spoke in her dreamy voice. It was the Dream Card. 

"Dream, would you be able to tell me why my dreams are leaving scars all over my body?" Sakura, whom was the girl, spoke wearily, a touch of desperation creeping into her voice. Dream's green eyes widened as Sakura held out her arms. 

The tension in the room could've been cut with a knife; Dream looked quite nervous. She knew she could tell Sakura no lies, not after all that Sakura had done for her. Besides, her mistress could tell when the cards were lying, she often asked them for advice on terrible situations. They were her friends. 

"It's the Death Card, my mistress, Sakura-sama. It comes from a group of three cards, the Life, the Death and the Soul cards. The trio of cards is called the Body Cards. Each has horrific powers, which surpasses the powers of all your elemental cards blended together. These cards, they will appear when called. You must figure out how to defeat them. I am sorry, Sakura-sama." Dream sighed, placing her soft hand delicately on her forehead. She spun around in a circle three times, before fading into her card. 

Sakura's eyes began filling with tears. "No… no.. I thought I was done with the job of Card Captor! I don't want to do it again! I want to be a normal girl!" She curled up in a ball, sobbing. Tears fell on her sheets, dampening them. 

"….no."

**__**

~~~~

Blossom Sakura: Did you like it? Basically, it's about three cards, the Life, Death and Soul. Sakura now has to go capture them again, but she just wants to go back to her old life, the life she's living now. Please review.


End file.
